Indiana Jones and the Invisible Problem
by Ms. Historian
Summary: Indiana Jones goes to Germany on a mission and gets a surprise that he didn't count on! This is one of my first Indy fics. Story Complete
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Indiana Jones characters.

  


  


Indiana Jones

and the 

Invisible Problem

Written 2001

  


  


Chapter One

  


"This can't be true!" Indiana Jones looked up from the newspaper that Marcus had handed him a moment before.

  


"Read it again." Marcus encouraged. Indy did. It read:

  


_If rumors are true we could soon be facing something much worse than the Nazi storm troopers. Rumor has it that Hitler's got something big up his sleeve. A new kind of bomb? Some even suspect aliens from outer space. The Government has little proof of this "Thing" but they are sending in people to find out more about it. One of these such people is archeologist and history Professor Dr. Henery Jones Jr. He is a..._

  


Here Indy stopped reading. "So, how come no one told me about this?" He asked.

  


"I don't know, but you will go, won't you?" Indy leaned back in his chair and thought a moment.

  


"Yeah, I'll go for good old America but I'll never do anything for the Government again after this little stunt they pulled on me."

  


* * *

  


A couple of days later Indy sat on a plane headed for Germany. He was wearing a navy blue buissness suit and his hat. He looked out the window as they flew over a German castle then he looked back down at the papers he held in his hands. They were instructions from the Government about where to stay and who his contacts in Germany were. Indy was tempted to throw the instructions away, he was not use to doing things by the book. But instead he read them then put them away. According to the instructions when he got to Germany he was to go to a hotel by the name of Herr (Mr.) Dolfmier's Inn. Herr Dolfmier was a German who was loyal to America and so he served as a kind of spy for them. After meeting up with him Indy was to try to find out anything he could about the operation of the Nazis. Indy figured he would just kidnap one and force him to talk.

  


A few hours later the plane landed and Herr Dolfmier met Indy as soon as he stepped off the plane.

  


"I am pleased to meet you Dr. Jones!" Herr Dolfmier said as he pumped Indy's arm up and down. _My gosh, _Indy thought, _This guy is seriously drinking to much coffee._ After freeing his hand from Dolfmiers grasp Indy spoke.

  


"Uh... good to meet you too. I have all of my luggage so I'm ready to roll." Dolfmier smiled, reveraling a missing tooth in the front.

  


"Yes, sir! Right this way." Indy followed him through the crowded airport and out to a little red car. "Put your things in the back and climb in." The little German said. Indy threw his stuff in the back seat then slid into the passenger seat next to Dolfmier. Dolfmier starteed the car and drove through the city and out into the country and up to the front of a gerogeous old mansion. Indy whistled tipping his hat back on his head.

  


"Nice place!" He said. After being shown to his room on the second floor and promising to come down for supper in an hour, he was finely left alone. After unpacking he took out a map that showed where all of the Nazi headquarters were, that America knew about at least. _Lets see. If the town we passed through on the way here was Lindonberg then the nearest Nazi headquarters should be here._ He pointed to a red square on the map that symbolized an old brick building that was 35 miles north of where he was now. _Drat! It'll take me at least an hour and a half to get there. Hmmm..._ He tipped his chair back. _If they all get off work at 10:00pm tonight then I can leave at 8:30 tonight. I can get there about the time that everyone from that shift is leaving. I can kidnap one, make him talk and then get back to the U. S._ Indy looked happy a moment the he frowned. _How am I suppoed to go anywhere without a car?_ He asked himself. Just then someone knocked at his door. "Its open." He said. A girl of about sixteen came in. She had light blond hair wound up in a bun and dark gray eyes. She walked over to Indy and held out a pair of car keys.

  


"these are for you Dr. Jones. My father says you will need transportation while you are here. These are for a blue truck that is in the garage."

  


"Thanks." He took the keys from her dainty hand and tossed them onto the desk. "Who are you anyway?" He asked. The young woman smiled, showing perfectly straight white teeth.

  


"I, sir, am Kathrina Dolfmier."

  


"Oh, so your Dad runs this place?"

  


"Yes, sir, he does." She looked as if she were going to say something else but stopped. The she seemed to change her mind and she opened her mouth and spoke hurridly. "Is it true, Dr. Jones that you are here to help stop the war?"

  


"Maybe." He said and looked up at her. When he looked up at her Kathrina thought her heart would melt. His gray eyes were so mysterious, at least she thought so. She had heard so much about him in the papers and on the radio and now here she was actually talking to this man who braved Nazis and poinsonis snakes to free helpless women and help other people. Indy was still looking up at her waiting for her to ask another question. She was just stairing at him though. In her mind's eye she was imagening herself being rescued by him. He could tell she was stairing at him without really seeing him. He sighed, now another teenage girl had a crush on him. "Its not like I don't have enough of them in my classes but now here too?" Kathrina snapped back to reality.

  


"What?" She asked.

  


"Nothin'. Thanks for the keys."

  


"Your welcome Dr. Jones!" She turned to go, still dreaming of him. Indy chuckled to himself and turned back to his map. After studying it some more he folded it up and put it away then changed in to his regular outfit of tan pants and a white button up shirt. He glanced up at the clock. _7:15, only an hour and fifteen minutes to go._ He heard someone calling that supper was ready so he opened his door and went down stairs.

  



	2. Chapter Two

  


Chapter Two

  


After dinner Indy went back up stairs to get ready to leave. By now it was 8 o'clock, only half an hour until he was to leave. He started packing things into his leather pouch. He put in a small bottle of chloroform and a white rag so he could knock out the person he was going to kidnap. He didn't want them to see where he would be taking them. Then he threw in a piece of rope in case his captive got too mad. He flipped the pouch closed then put it over his head so it hung across his chest. After stuffing his small pistol into the holster at his belt, he put the truck keys in his pocket. Then he jammed his hat on his head and turned out the lights, closing the door behind him. He left his whip because he figured he would not need it. After leaving the house he went to the garage and just as Kathrina had said he found a blue pick-up. He got in, started the motor and was off.

  


* * *

  


"Did you recive that telegraph from _Der Fuhrer_?" A man in Nazi uniform asked a young woman of 22 who was also dressed as a Nazi.

  


"Yes, sir." She replied and handed him a piece of paper. She used her other hand to push her loose, red-brown hair behind her ear. Even though she was dressed like all of the others there she did not speak the same. She had no German accent.

  


"Very good." Said the captain as he looked at the paper. "Wirer back that we aggree." The young woman started clicking the telegraph insterment with her right hand. "And Dewitt."

  


"Yes, sir?" She turned back to the captain.

  


"No mistakes this time."

  


"No, sir." She bowed her head and after the captain moved on she went back to clicking. After a time she put away her things and started putting on her cape and gloves over her tan uniform.

  


* * *

  


Mean while, Indy had parked in an ally beside the old brick building that his map said was a Nazi headquarters. He carfully looked around the corner. The same Nazi captain that had talked to the Dewitt girl earlyer had just come out of the building. Indy quickly pulled his head back and pressed himself against the wall of the buliding. Afew minutes later tha captain walked by but didn't see Indy. _His back looks framiler. _Indy thought.

  


Inside the building the Dewitt girl was just heading for the door. When Indy saw her step out he put some of the chloroform on the rag, being carful not to smell it. _This will be perfect._ He thought._ A woman will be much easyer to capture than a man._ He peered around the building again to make sure she was going to come past the ally. She was. He waited until she had passed the ally entrance then he crept up behind her and covered her mouth and nose with his hand that held the rag. He wrapped his other arm around her, pinning her arms to her sides. She tried to scream but soon she fell unconsious into Indy's arms. The chloroform had temporarily knocked her out.

  


When she woke up awhile later she didn't open her eyes right away. First she tried to remember what had happened to her and where she could be now. She could tell that she was ridding in some kind of vehical. She tried to remember everything from the beginning. she could remembered leaving her office to go home and then when she was outside someone came up behind her and grabbed her and covered her mouth and nose. She hadn't gotten a glimpse of who had grabbed her though. She remember trying to scream and then that was it. Now she was here. Where ever that was.

  


She was a little afraid to open her eyes but slowly she did. First all she saw was the dashboard in front of her. She slowly turned her eyes, trying not to atract the attention of who ever was in the car with her. Indy knew she was awake but didn't say anything. When she tried not to gasp, but she failed.

  


"I know your awake." Indy said in his deep voice. She tried to glare at him but it was hard, he was _so_ handsome!

  


"Why had you kidnapped me?" She asked succeding in making her voice sound angry although she was really watching him and thinking: _How can such a cute guy be a kidnapper?_ After she asked him that question he pulled the truck to the side of the road and stopped it. He staired at her in suprise. "What?" She asked growing alarmed.

  


"Your not German."

  


"Neither are you. So now that that fact has been established, what am I doing here?? Indy staired at her dumbfounded then slapped his foreheand and slumped in hid seat. The girl thought this was quite a strange thing for a kidnapper to do.

  


"Well, if you aren't a German, who are you?" Indy asked looking at her.

  


"That depends. I have to know who you are first." Indy rolled his eyes.

  


"So you have to know who I am be fore I can know who you are? This is getting a little complecated. And you," He leaned toward her and she shrank back towards the door. "Are in not position to make demands. Even though you sound and look American you could still be German. And one thing is sure. You are a Nazi." She just looked at him defiantly and a bit fearfully. "I have a gun." He said and pulled it out of the holster and toyed with it. Of course he had no intention of actually using it on her, he just wanted her to talk. When she saw the gun she stiffened. She had been thinking about jumpping out of the truck and running away but now she knew that would never work because he had a gun. And she, not knowing Indy though he would actually shoot her. Indy watched her out of the corner of his eye. He saw with satisfaction that the gun was making her nerveous. _Good,_ He thought_ Now maybe she'll talk_. When she still didn't talk he got tired of waiting. 

  


"Okay," He said. "I'm Indiana Jones. Now I want to know who you are."

  


"THE Indiana Jones?" She asked now feeling quite safe. Indy sighed._ Here we go again._ He thought. "Yes, I am the only Indiana Jones that I know of. Now would you _please tell me who you are!"_

  


"Laura Dewitt. And I, as you, am loyal to America." Indy snorted.

  


"Yeah! I'll bet. Do you seriously think I'm going to believe that?" He asked.

  



	3. Chapter Three

  


Chapter Three__

  


"Fine. If you don't beieve me then why are you here?"

  


"I am here on a secret mission."

  


"Its not so secret if your tellin' me about it." Laura repiled. They sat in silence for a moment the at the same time they each said: "I'll tell you if you tell me." They smiled at each other.

  


"Lady's first." Indy said.

  


"Well, I am loyal to the United States, you must believe me. Actually I am a spy for them. I work in that brick building sending messages to Hitler and other Nazis. You see, I learn things then I write or radio them back home so our troops sometimes have an idea when and where the Germans will strike. The only way I got the job was to tell them that deserting the USA and wanted to join up with them. At first I was only alowed to sweep floors and things like that. But I have worked my way up so that now I know almost everything that Germany is doing." She smiled. "And you?" Indy explaned why he was there.

  


"You know," He said. "We could work together." She looked up at him.

  


"Yes, we could." She said. Indy suddenly noticed how beautiful his captive was. The full moon shone through the windsheld and glinted on her hair. It also sparkled in her brown eyes. "Dr. Jones?"

  


"Huh?" Indy said as he came out of his trance. "What?"

  


"I said, Its almost midnight."

  


"So?"

  


"I need to get home, I have to work tomorrow."

  


"Okay. I'll drive you home and then meet you in the ally tomorrow night at 10." On the way to Laura's house they decied that Laura should come and stay at herr Dolfmier's Inn too. The plan was for Indy to pick her up from work then they would drive to Laura's house and Indy would load anything she wanted to take with her into the truck. Then she would go with him in the truck to the Inn. 

  


When they got to Laura's house Indy got out and walked to the door with her.

  


"Are you sure you'll be okay tonight?" He asked. That was another reason he had suggested her coming to the Inn. He felt that he could watch out for her nd protect her better if she was at the same place he was.

  


"Yes, I'll be fine. I sleep with a revolver under my pillow." They laughed together.

  


"Good night Miss Dewitt."

  


"Call me Laura, Dr. Jones."

  


"Only if you call me Indy, like every one else."

  


"Deal." She smiled at him then unlocked the door. Indy waved and headed back to his truck, unknowing that someone other that Laura watched him leave.

  



	4. Chapter Four

  


Chapter Four

  


"We must watch her!" The captain who worked with Laura said as he slammed his fist down on a desk.

  


"Bust Captain Von Ran, you only saw the girl with an American man. For all we know she may be engaged to him and he has come here to visit her."

  


"She has never said she was engaged and she wears no ring. Also, as soon as she took over the telegraph she has been sending messages to someone. I have watched her from a distance and i think she is up to something."

  


"All right. If it will ease your mind we will issue a 24 hour guard to watch her."

  


"Thank you, sir." Von Ran raised his hand. "Heil Hitler." He said. The other officer returned the salute. Von Ran bowed then left.

  


That night Indy picked up Laura after her work at the Nazi headquarters. The drove over to Laura's house and they did not notice a man on a motorcycle following them. Indy went into the house to held carry out both of Laura's bags. While they were gone the man on the motorcycle pulled up next to the truck, dismounted and slipped a little black box between the seats. The he left. 

  


S few minutes later Indy and Laura came out of the house each carrying a small suitcase. After throwing them in the back of the truck they both hopped in. Indy started the truck and they were off.

  


* * *

  


"So they think they are going to out smart us? Well, I guess the jokes on them." Captain Von Ran and some other men in nazi garb were gathered around a radio listening. From it came the sound of Laura and Indy talkingabout how the Allies were going to out smart the Nazis and win the war. "I'm glad you could get that tracking and listening device in there with out their knowing, Herr Sorven. Thank you, you have helped us tremendiously."

  


"Thank you, sir." The solider who had done the deed said as he bowed. He then walked to a computer screen where Indy's truck was being tracked. "They are just out of town on Vackslare Road, sir." Von Ran turned to a women with blond hair.

  


"Dispatch troop 98 to this position." He pointed to a red flashingsquare on the screen that symbolized Indy's truck. "And tell them to bring anyone in that truck to me." The woman nodded abd turned to go. "One more thing Sergent." 

  


"Yes, sir?" She turned back to him.

  


"Make sure to tell them I want the prisoner's alive and able to talk."

  


"Yes, sir." She left to dispatch troop 98.

  


* * *

  


"Indy, look." Laura had turned around in her seat to look out the back window. Indy glanced in his mirror then did a double take. He turned back to te driving with a grim look on his face. They had been doing 30 mph but now he pushed the ecelerator down so fast that they went from 30 to 60 mph in about 5 seconds. Laura had been flung bck against the seat and was looking at him wide eyes.

  


"Sorry." Insy muttered using all his concentration to drive as they were now going about 80, bumping and swerving all over the road.

  


"What are you doing!?" Laura shouted.

  


"Take a closer look out the window." He suggested and Laura did.

  


"Nazi stormtroopers!" She sounded terrified. "What do we do? How did they find us?" Indy managed to free a hand from the sterring wheel and placed a finger on his lips, signaling her to be quiet. Laura looked at him as if he were crazy. Then she relized that he had figured out that the only way they could know where they were was from a tracking and listening device. Also she relized the Nazis must have heard every word they said and she was thankful that they hadn't been talking about their plan.

  


She started searching in the glove compartment for the device. Indy smiled at her instead of saying anything. 

  


The soldiers were gaining on them. Laura was still looking for the box and Indy driving like crazy. Laura found the box wedged between the seats and threw it it the window.

  


"Here." Indy said handing her his gun. "I didn't want to fire before we got rid of that device. I didn't want them to know we have a gun. If they did, they might send reinforcements."

  


All this time Laura, who had changed while at her house from the Nazi tan into a baby blue dress that was light and comfortable, had been shooting out the window. She and Indy kepy ducking as the fire was returned. "Uh, Oh..." Indy said.

  


"What?" Laura said after shooting once more and turning to look at him.

  


"We're almost out of gas."

  


"Great, this just isn't our day is it? What are we going to do?" They both ducked as another bullet went threw the already full of holes window behind them.

  


"I'm open to any ideas." Indy said. Laura knew this ment he didn't have any. A bullet wizzed past, hit Laura's mirror and shatered it. She turned around and sent a few of her own back. She didn't trun around but Indy could still hear her.

  


"We'll, fight to the death. That's what we'll do."

  



	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

  


The truck had gradually been slowing down. Indy turned it so it went long wise, blocking the road. "Get behind the wheels." He said. "And even if they threten to kill us don't tell them anything. They only heard enough to know that we are planning something and they need us alive to find out what it is."

  


"Don't worry," She said as she crouched behind a wheel, "I'm tough, I don't crack easily." Indy flashed her his hamdome lopsided smile.

  


"We're cut of the same cloth then." He said. Laura handed Indy his gun and he fired off a few rounds at the aprouching troopers ocasionally hitting one now and then. In a momet he and Laura were surrounded with at least 20 guns pointed at them. 

They slowly stood and raised their hands. Two of the Nazis handcuffed them.

  


"Get in the car." A slodier demanded. He opened the door to a black sedan that had pulled us and shoved Indy in then Laura on top of him, without giving them a chance to get in themselves. He slammed the door shut behind them, almost smashing Laura's foot in it. She pulled it out of the way while struggling to sit up.

  


"You okay?" Indy asked her. He had seen her foot almost get crushed.

  


"Yes." She said breathlessly. She tossed her head to get the hair out of her eyes the smiled at him to show that she wasn't afraid. But Indy knew that really she was. They were taken back to the Nazi headquarters.

  


When they got out they were ushered into the office of Captain Von Ran and when Indy saw him he bristled.

  


"I should have know it would be you." He said angrily. Von Ran just smiled.

  


"I'm glad you remember me, Dr. Jones." He said.

  


"You've met?" Laura asked in bewilderment.

  


"Oh, yes." Indy said. "He's about as big of a rat as they come." Indy lunged at Von Ran even though his hands were still cuffed behind his back. A soldier stopped him by hitting him in the stomach with the butt of his gun. The blow was hard. Indy almost doubled over in pain but he made himself stand and not show how much pain he was in. He had decided along time ago to never show the Gramans how much pain he was in. He never wanted thm to know that they had gotten to him so he always put up with the pain the best he could.

  


Because of this Laura looked at him with admeration and something else she wasn't sure of. She was also very concerned, she knew how much pain Indy must be in and how caged he felt in those handcuffs. Although she had only know him a short time she knew he was a man of action. And Fredom.

  


Right now she knew that all Indy wanted to do was get his hands around Von Ran's neck.

  


"You shall answer my questions as I ask them" Von Ran commanded. "First, who are you Miss _Dewitt_? If that's actually your name." He looked at Laura waiting for her to answer. She looked right back at him, her eyes blazing with hate. He came toward her and stopped right in front of her. He towered over her. "Answer me." She had been stairing straight ahead but now she raised her eyes yo meet his.

  


"No." She said simply. Von Ran did'nt look rattled.

  


"That's fine. I'll ask you again later. I'm sure that by then you will want to answer." When he said that Laura wondered what he was going to do to them and imagies of possible tourcher came to her mind but she pushed them away and said:

  


"Don't hold your breath."

  


"Well, for now we'll ask your friend some questions." Von Ran stepped over to Indy. "Why are you here?"

  


"Do you really think I'm going to answer that?" Indy looked at Von Ran as if he didn't have a brain in his head.

  


"Lock them up, but leave the girl with me a moment." They dragged Indy off leaving Laura alone with Von Ran. She stood in the middle of his office and waited for him to speak. Von Ran poured himself some wine then sat on the edge of his desk. After taking a sip he ran a hand through his blond hair then blew out a breath. "Quite a rebel isn't he?"

  


"Yes, and I admire him greatly for it."

  


"Why does a nice girl like you want to get mixed up in all of this?"

  


"Who said I was a nice girl?" Was Laura's sassy reply. He stood, set his glass on the desk then came over to her. 

  


"Why not fine someone and settle down where you'd be safe?" He asked after reaching out and fingering one of her curls.

  


"I'm fine where I am and I'll thank you not to touch me." She looked at him coldly. He let the curl drop to her shoulder.

  


"I warn you, don't exspect me to always be so gentel with you." He pushed a button and two soliders came in. "Escort Miss Dewitt to the cell she will share with Dr. Jones."

  


"Yes, sir!" They answered. With one in back pointing a gun at her and the other leading the way, they marched her to the cell. Indy was already inside. One of the men took her handcuffs off and shoved her in then the other one shut and locked the door behind her. She waited until the soldiers left then she rushed over to Indy, she had noticed he looked a little black and blue.

  


"What did they do to you?" She asked. A little blood was trickling form a cut on his forehead. She ripped off a piece of her skirt and wet it with her tounge then pressed it gently to the wound. Indy waved her hand away but she insisted.

  


"Nothing much." He answered. Laura did not ask further questions because Indy obviously didn't wish to talk about it. 

  


There were two cots in the cell and they were seated on the one that was against the right wall, right across from the door. The other one was right across the room against the left wall. They decided to sleep and that Indy would use the right wall cot and Laura would use the right wall cot.

  


The next morning when Laura awoke Indy was gone. She got up frantically and rushed to the front wall of the cell which was made of bars. She looked out in to the isle but no one was there. 

  


"Hey!" She shouted. He voice echoed very loudly then slowly it died out. Laura yelled again, this time she also rattled the door. Still no one came. She paced the cell wondering what had become of Indy. She was sitting on her cot holding Indy's hat, which had been laying on the floor, when she heard a comotion in the isle. She jumped up and went to the bars to look out.

  


Three soldiers were dragging Indy down the isle, with him fighting them all the way. They shoved him in the cell then slammed the door shut. He turned around and kicked the door twice then went and sat on his cot. Laura stood by the door with her fingered intertwined between the bars. After a time Indy looked up at her.

  


"Did they come get you yet?"

  


"No. Will they?" She asked. Indy sighed.

  


"Probably." He stood up and kicked the bars again then came and stood next to her. "We need a plan." He said as he looked down at her.

  



	6. Chapter Six

  


Chapter Six

  


Laura nodded and Indy stared into space for a moment then looked back down at her.

  


"I've got one."

  


"Tell me." Said Laura.

  


"No, 'cause if it doesn't work I don't want you to get punished. If it doesn't work you can say that you ken nothing about it. Just follow along and we should be okay."

  


"But Indy, please, I want to know the pl..." Indy covered her mouth motioning toward the isle with his head. He was telling her that someone was coming. Two soldiers appeared. They opened the door then told Laura to come with them.

  


"You'd better go. Do as they say but don't tell them anything." Indy whispered to her. Laura nodded the let the soldiers lead her down the isle. Indy watched her go then went to lay on his cot and think.

  


* * *

  


The soldiers shoved Laura down the isle then up some stairs to a room that held a wall of knives, a fire place with a merrily burning fire in it and three high backed chairs. The wall of knives was to the right of the door and near the fireplace sat one of the chairs. The second chair was sitting empty to the front and left of the door. The third chair sat a little beyond the second chair, in the corner of the room. It was occupied by Captain Von Ran.

  


One of the soldiers pushed Laura into the chair by the fire place. "This is your last chance to talk before I am forced to be a little more persuasive." Von Ran said from his chair.

  


"That's nice." Laura replied. Von Ran shook his head sadly then snapped his fingers and one of the soldiers went to the fireplace tools and took out a black iron poker. He set the tip of it in the fore then stood back, waiting for it to get red-hot.

  


"I'm sorry you feel that way, my dear." He said then nodded. The other soldier went to Laura and held her ot the chair. Now Laura was getting nerveous. She swallowed as the man with the poker slowly drew it out of the fire. The tip of the poker was orange as so hot it was almost transparant. Laura felt a shiver of fear run down her spine. She glance at Von Ran to see what was going to happen.

  


"What are your plans Miss Dewitt? Who were you sending those secret messanges to?" Von Ran asked her. Her eyes flicked to the poker then back to Von Ran. She said nothing. "Proceed." Von Ran instructed the soldier with the iron poker. Then to Laura's horror he came toward her. The soldier held her to her seat so she could not run away. The nam with the poker held it about ten inches from her neck. "This is your last chance. Answer me." Laura didn't dare look at the poker for fear that she would lose her nerve.

  


"Never." She said threw clenched teeth. She saw the poker coming at her. She couldn't stand the thought of that hot piece of metal touching her neck. Suddenly, before she knew she was going to, she fainted. The man with the poker stopped. Now it was no use. She couldn't feel anything so why do it when she was unconsious? 

  


They put the poker away at Von Ran's command. Then one of the soldiers picked up Laura and was heading toward the door with her when Von Ran stopped him. "Leave the girl and bring the other American up here." The soldiers left Laura slummped in her chair and went to go get Indy. When they left, Von Ran pushed a button on the wall. Soon a man with a large metal box that had air holes in it came in and stood by the wall that had the knives on it. Just then Indy was led, or rather, dragged into the room.

  


"What have you done to her?" Indy shouted when he saw Laura. He was afraid that she was dead.

  


"She did it to herself. Don't worry Dr. Jones, she's not dead, just unconscious." Von Ran looked at him mockingly. "Really Dr. Jones. I had no idea a man like you ever had such feelings."

  


"Oh, I'm sure you can tell what feelings I'm having right now." Indy said, his eyes flashing with rage.

  


"To be sure, I can." The men forced Indy to sit in a chair and then they handcuffed him to it. Indy wondered what the guy with the box was for. He didn't have to wonder long. Von Ran told him all about it.

  


"Your friend here did not take kindly to answering questions even though we insisted, as you can see." Indy wondered what in the world they had done to her to make her pass out. He forced the thought out of his mind, he didn't want to thing about it. "But from her weakness," Von Ran continued, "I'm sure you can be persuaded to answer a few questions. And I hope that you won't faint on me as she did."

  


"I wouldn;t think of giving you the pleasure." Indy said sweetly.

  


"Back to buisness now. Why are you here?"

  


"To sing and dance for you." Replied Indy.

  


"I see we'll have to use our persuasion then. Thomas?" The man with the box stooped to open it. To Indy's surprise and horror a cobra proceeded to slither out. It moved slowly toward the unconscious Laura.

  



	7. Chapter Seven

  


Chapter Seven

  


"No." Indy whispered, not thinking of anything but Laura.

  


"Yes." Von Ran answered wickedly even though he knew Indy hadn't been speaking to him. "If you don't answer my questions then the snake will bite her and within a few minutes she will die. But if you do answer my questions then Thomas here, will kill the snake and there for Laura shall live. Its your choice." He finished as if Indy were decided weather to have sprikles on his ice cream or not. Indy looked torn between betraying his country and saving Laura's life. But he quickly made up his mind.

  


"What do you want to know?" He asked.

  


Von Ran smiled. "I knew you were a reasonable man Dr. Jones. I want to know why you came to Germany." Indy seemed to hesitate, he glanced at the snake, it was now about 11 inches from Laura's ankle. He cracked.

  


"I came here to meet up with Laura and set a bomb."

  


"When? Where?" Von Ran demanded. The snake was now 8 inches away from her. 

  


"Two days ago we set it in your navel base that is just out of town."

  


"Thank you Dr. Jones. Take him back to his cell."  
  
"What about the girl?" Indy demanded.

  


"She will join you shortly." They took Indy back to his cell then Thomas went to the snake and carfully threw it back in the box. A soldier picked up Laura and carried her back to the cell. He gave her to Indy quickly as if he didn't want to touch an American longer than he had to. Indy placed her on her cot.

  


A while later when Laura's eyes fluttered open the first thing she saw was Indy's face. She sat up and threw her arms around his neck. "Don't let them do it to me!" She cried. He put his arms around her. "Please, stop them!" She said as she buried her face in his shoulder.

  


"Laura? Laura listen to me. Its okay. Your safe. Your here in the cell with me. We're alone, no Nazis." She had been shaking as does someone who almost gets their neck burnt, but now she stopped and took a deep breath. She quickly took her arms from Indy's neck. She noticed that he didn't remove his arms from her so quickly, but once he did she pushed the hair back from her face. She absentmidedly put her hand on her neck where the poker would have burned it she hadn't fainted.

  


"How did I get down here?" She asked. "Last time I was a wake they were about to barrbecue me."

  


"What?!" Indy said with alarm. She told him what had happened.

  


"And then I guess I fainted, I'm ashamed to say."

  


"Well, its a good thing you did! Fainting saved your neck, no pun inteneded."

  


"I suppose." She said. "Do you know what happened after that?"

  


"Yes, all to well." He explained about the snake and what he told them.

  


"But we didn't set any bomb." Laura said.

  


"We know that but thay don't. For all they know we have planted a million bombs."

  


"But Indy," She placed her hand on his arm. "What will happen when they find out that you lied to them?"

"I guess we'll find out soon enough, but I had to tell them something or you'd be dead right now. Besides that was the plan I made earilyer. I had planned that if they tried really hard to get information out of me I would lie. You see if it had ot worked and you had know about it they might have killed you."

  


"But it still might not work."

  


"Then pretend you don't know I lied."

  


"Alright." They talked awhile then went to sleep as it had been a long day for both of them.

  


Laura was curled up on her cot when she heard the cell door bang against the wall. She opened her eyes. There were four Nazi Stormtroopers entering the cell. One grabbed both sides of Indy's collar and shook him awake. Another one kicked him in the side and told him to get up. Indy lept to his feet and punched the one in the chin, who had kicked him. The Nazi fell back and landed on the floor. Indy turned and punched another on in the stomach. He was starting on another one when he one on the floor and the last unhurt one grabbed his arms and cuffed them behind him. He struggled in vain against the cuffs. The started dragging him out of the cell but Laura ran over and grabbed the arm of one of the soldiers holding Indy.

  


"Stop!" She shouted and pulled on his arm. The man flung the arm she was tugging at and it hit her and sent her flying on to the floor.

  


"Hey!" Indy hit the soldier in the stomach with his cuffed hands. Laura got up and tried again. This time the man hit her and sent her flying into the wall. Her head hit it hard and she blacked out and slid to the floor.

  


"Laura!" Indy yelled. They had him almost to the end of the isle. He struggled to get back to her but the four men held him fast.

  


_Bang!_ Laura heard the cell door open. _Last time I heard that was..._ The she remembered what had happened. Her eyes flew open. "Indy!" She cried. She jumped up and ran right into the arms of two soldiers. "Lest go of me!" She screamed. Right about now she couldn't stand the sight of another Nazi. The each took one of her arms, their hands closing like an iron vice. They marched her between them to a waiting car. They forced her in in spite of her efforts to stay outside the car. "Indy!" She screamed again. One of the men covered her mouth and shoved her into the car. She beat on the glass with her fists. "Indy!" Where were they taking her she wondered. And most important of all, where was Indiana Jones?

  



	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
Laura watched out the window as the Nazis drove her somewhere. From time to time she would bang on the window and shout. "Help! Help me!" But no one paid any attention to her, much less, tried to help her.  
  
She sighed. She knew that they were afraid of the Nazis and were not about to interfere with what they were doing.  
  
Laura looked at the beautiful blue sky. It had been three days since she had last felt the wind of seen a tree. Even as a prisoner, it felt good to see the outdoors again.  
  
After driving for about an hour they pulled up to a newly built building in the country. Laura was led to a nicely furnished room and then locked in.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where's the girl?" Von Ran asked.  
  
"This way, sir." a solider said leading the way to the room where Laura was being kept. They found Laura pacing but she whirled around when they entered.  
  
"Where's Dr. Jones?" She demanded. Von Ran reached forward and stroked her cheek.  
  
"You are most beautiful when you're angry." He said. She moved away from his hand. "Here." He handed her a white box tied with a maroon ribbon. She took it warily, wondering what it held. :Put this on then knock on the door when you are done."  
  
He and the officer left, shutting the door behind them.  
  
Laura opened the box and inside was a magnificent maroon colored dress. The dress had frilly straps and a full skirt. Another frilly strap hung down each shoulder with sheer cloth sewn to it that flowed down her arms like sleeves.  
  
She slipped out of her warn blue dress and pulled on the silky, new one. She then used the ribbon from the box to tie her hair back into a half pony tail.  
  
She knocked on the door to let them know she was done dressing. This time only Von Ran entered.  
  
"My, my... you look absolutely ravishing! Well, we must go now." She went to pick up her old dress but he stopped her. "Leave them." He said. "Fallow me." She did. "And," he added, "don't try to escape. This building is guarded at every entrance." Laura had just been thinking of escape but now she just fallowed him.  
  
"Where is Dr. Jones?" She repeated.  
  
"You will see him shortly." Von Ran said. Laura thought he sounded excited. They came to a wooden door and Von Ran opened it. Laura gasped when she saw what was just beyond the door.  
  
In the room were devices that Laura knew the Nazis used to torture prisoners. In the middle of it all was a small cylinder shaped room, Laura's face paled.  
  
"A gas chamber..." She whispered breathlessly. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
"Quite right." Von Ran said not seeming to realize how stunned Laura was. You see a gas chamber is where they put a person, seal them in, turn on the deadly gas so that it fills the chamber and then heartlessly watch their victim to die.  
  
When Laura and Von Ran went around to the other side of the chamber Laura's heart sunk. Standing there, with hands cuffed, was Indy. She forgot everything and ran to him. When she reached him she wrapped her arms around him. A solider tried to pull her away but Von Ran told him to let her be.  
  
"Indy," She said with tears in her eyes, "they're not going to... to..." She couldn't finish.  
  
He gazed down at her as she looked up at him. He didn't answer her, instead he grinned. "Buck up kid. We didn't win this time but there's always tomorrow. "  
  
Von Ran turned away from a solider he'd been talking to and addressed them. "If you would kindly say your good byes now." He turned to another solider. "Take them inside and take the handcuffs off of him then bring the lady out when I say."  
  
Laura's head whipped around. "What? I'm not going to be killed also? Why?"  
  
"If I were you my pet, I would be happy, not sad. Anyway, all you need know is that you'll live because I say you will. You'll do good to remember that, that rule also goes for your death... Proceed Privet."  
  
The solider ushered them into the gas chamber, Laura shivered once they were inside. After Indy was uncuffed he didn't even try to escape, he knew there were to many men with guns aimed at him, he would never get out alive.  
  
The solider left, closing the door behind himself. Indy and Laura didn't notice the little window through which Von Ran was watching them. Even though he could see them he couldn't hear what they were saying.  
  
Laura put her arms around Indy again and rested her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating, a heart that would soon be extinguished... forever. One of the tears that she had been working so hard to hold back slid down her cheek.  
  
"Indy," She said quietly, "how will I live without you?" They stood there a moment more then Indy threw his hat on the floor and kissed her. After a minute or so he drew back.  
  
"I'm glad I could see you looking so beautiful before I..." He didn't finish his sentence but Laura still knew what he'd been about to say.  
  
"Indiana Jones," She looked into his gentle gray eyes and felt as if she could touch the very soul of this kind yet rough man, "I love you." They kissed again. Suddenly Von Ran burst in. He grabbed Laura's arm firmly.  
  
"Come on Laura, it's time to go."  
  
"No." She said and clung to Indy. He put his arms around her protectively. She smiled up at him. "If he dies, I die too."  
  
"Laura, no..." Indy said. She drew back.  
  
"But I..."  
  
"No. I want you to live. Please Laura, live for my sake." She threw herself into his arms again.  
  
"I'll do anything you want me to." She cried. "Just please let me stay with you!" He tenderly lifted her face.  
  
"Please Laura, live. Consider it my last wish." His eyes pleaded silently with her heart which she felt slowly and painfully breaking.  
  
"All right..." She said barely audible, "but promise me that I'll see you again." He smiled in his adorable, lopsided way at her as Von Ran led her from the chamber.  
  
"I promise. And a promise made, is a promise kept. I'll see ya around kid." The door shut and he was alone.  
  
He picked up his hat, dusted it off and placed it on his head then prepared to meet his greatest challenge yet, a helpless death.  
  
* * *  
  
When the door shut behind her Laura covered her face with her hands and leaned against the chamber wall wishing with all her being that she had refused to leave, refused to listen to Indy and had stayed by his side. She chided herself, she shouldn't be acting this way. Look at Indy! He was the one dying but he wasn't crying his eyes out. If he could do this so could she!  
  
She stood up straight and wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her dress she looked around to see what was happening when her eye stopped on a window that was in the wall next to her. She quickly rushed to it and peered inside.  
  
"Continue!" She heard Von Ran say, then someone turned a creaky handle.  
  
She pressed her right hand against the window and Indy came over and covered it with his from the other side of the glass, he looked as brave as ever. Soon she saw that the gas was getting to him because he was having to hold himself up. Just before he slumped to the floor he mouthed the words, "I love you too..."  
  
Laura started crying and felt that she would never stop. The man she loved was dead, gone forever in this life and he had died with the words of his love for her on his lips. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten  
  
"How could you kill him?" Laura cried. She pounded Von Ran's chest with her fists as tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
He took her wrists and held them firmly so that she couldn't hit him anymore. She just stood there as if she wasn't sure what to do with herself then wrenched her wrists out of his grasp and stumbled over to the wall of the gas chamber. She leaned against it then slowly slid to the floor and lay there in a crumpled, crying heap.  
  
She cried with her face buried in her arms. The only way to tell that she was crying was that every time she silently sobbed her body shook with emotion.  
  
Soon she pulled herself up again and went to the nearest solider and looked straight at him.  
  
"I hate you all." She said flatly. She slapped him across the face and he quickly brought his rifle butt up to deal her a blow with it but Von Ran grabbed his arm and stopped him.  
  
"Come along." He ordered Laura then took her by the arm and led her away  
  
* * *  
  
Indy woke up to find him self in yet another cell. He stood up and went to the bars. There was a guard posted outside. "This sure ain't heaven." Indy said looking at the guard while leaning casually against the bars.  
  
"No Dr. Jones, this 'ain't' heaven as you so crudely put it." Von Ran said strolling up to the cell.  
  
"Well, if it ain't then where am I?"  
  
"You're in prison."  
  
"You don't say, with this guard blocking my view I just couldn't tell."  
  
"Enough bantering Dr. Jones, let's get down to business."  
  
"Okay, you start."  
  
"First of all, you aren't dead because I didn't want you killed. Yet anyway. The soul reason was to 'kill' you because you lied to us. Secondly we thought that if we killed you it might make the girl talk. I'm afraid that our plan hasn't worked though. First all she did was cry and carry on but after that first day she stopped and just shut up. No one's heard a word from her for two whole days." Indy lunged at him through the bars but missed as Von Ran calmly took a step back.  
  
"So, you're just gonna let her think I'm dead?" He lunged again this time catching Von Ran's collar. Before the guard could pry his hands off Indy had his say. "You low down creep! You cruel, inhumane..." The guard hit Indy on the back of the head with his gun and he sank to the floor like a rag doll.  
  
"That'll teach that insolent school boy." The guard said. Von Ran eyes Indy's still form.  
  
"Yes," he said slowly, " a very strong and cunning, insolent boy. Watch him well." He said turning to the guard.  
  
"Yes, Sir!" Saluted the guard.  
  
* * *  
  
Laura pressed her ear to the door of the small bedroom she was in. Outside two officer's were talking.  
  
"Them Yanks are gonna be so mixed up!" One said.  
  
"Yeah! When Hitler's through with them they'll be begging for mercy." They laughed. Laura sucked in her breath. This is what she and Indy had come for! Information on what the German's were planning.  
  
When I thought I knew everything that Germany was doing I guess I was wrong. I suppose they still didn't trust me completely. She realized. The soldiers continued their conversation.  
  
"They won't be able tp see a hand in front of their face." One said and they both laughed.  
  
"Oh wait! I've got a good one. Listen to this: They won't know what hit 'em!" The men roared with laughter.  
  
I don't understand. Laura thought. What on Earth do they mean? 


	11. Chapter Eleven

  
  


Chapter Eleven   
  


That night Indy searched around his cell for away to escape. Just as he was testing the bared window he heard footsteps.   
  


Suddenly the cell door opened and a dish of food floated through and landed on the floor.   
  


Indy stared at it in amazement. The door closed again as Indy stared into space for a moment trying to think of a reasonable explanation for the floating food. But there wasn't one.   
  


"This is getting to creepy foe me." He said and turned back to the window.   
  


He yanked at each bar but none until the last one on the right side were loose. He worked at that one, twisting and turning it until he got it to pop out. When it fell out it left a space about two feet wide. "It might be a tight squeeze," he muttered, "but anything is better than Nazis and floating food."   
  


He pulled that cot over than had been against the opposite wall and positioned it under the window. He stepped up on it and climbed through the opening. He took the bar that he had removed from the window with him to use as a weapon.   
  


He stood up and pressed himself against a nearby wall of one of the buildings. As he looked around he saw that this was a storage facility. It was closed in by a ten foot high barbed wire fence and there were two tall towers guarding the gate. Each tower had a large search light mounted on it.   
  


To his left was the wall of the prison he had been in and to his right was barbed wire fence. He had no idea what was around the corner of the wall he was pressed against but he decided to find out.   
  


He peered around the corner. There was a huge gas tank and a small unguarded building. Indy carefully made his way to the small building making sure no one saw him as he slipped inside.   
  


The building was full of dynamite, extra barbed wire and a pail of water. Indy picked up two sticks of dynamite and put them in his pocket.   
  


He left the building and saw a Nazi guard standing about three yards away with his back to him.   
  


Indy snuck up on him then hit him on the head with the bar from the window. The soldier fell to the ground and Indy took his gun and holster and buckled them on then searched the mans pockets.   
  


"Yes! Just what I was looking for." He said as he found a lighter. He dropped it into his shirt pocket, stood up and rounded the next corner with his stolen gun drawn.   
  


As luck would have it he ran right into another soldier. The man looked surprise so Indy pushed him over and ran to a garage type building.   
  


The man got up quickly And ran away. "Bet he's gonna go tell his friends about me." Indy said as he opened the door to the garage.   
  


Inside were jeeps, trucks, cars and even a tank. He hopped into a near by truck and was happy to find the keys already in the ignition. He started the truck then drove it right through the door. Just then some soldiers opened fire on him   
  


The bullets bounced off, nicking the paint now and then. Indy drove toward the tanks of gas. More men were after him now but he stopped long enough to light one of the sticks of dynamite.   
  


As he drove past the tank he threw the sparking explosive at it then pressed the accelerator to the floor and crashed through the front gate.   
  


Behind him he heard the gas tank blow sky high, setting all of the buildings within 200 feet of it on fire.   
  


As he drove on the ground was suddenly rocked by a second explosion which he knew could only be the fire finding its way into the shed that held the dynamite.   
  


Suddenly Nazis appeared everywhere around him out of thin air. They all had on funny looking metal hats. He gunned the truck and got out of there as fast as he could, meanwhile being shot at from every possible direction.   
  


When he got out on the open road he turned on the radio so he could hear what HQ was saying about his little escapade.   
  


"He is headed west, toward the girl." One voice said.   
  


"The prisoner is driving a green truck, Sir. Shall we set up road blocks?"   
  


"Let him go," Indy heard Von Ran's voice command, "we have all the information from the girl anyway. And after we dispose of her at camp Brogan on Barry Lane tomorrow, then we will finally be rid of both of them."   
  


Indy didn't notice how carefully Von Ran told the place and time. The only thing he cared about was that they were somehow going to kill Laura.   
  


You see, Von Ran knew that Indy had an army truck and took a chance that he had probably turned the radio on and while driving was listening to every word they said. So he set his trap, hoping Indy would take the bait and come to camp Brogan. Just as Von Ran planned Indy was headed for that very place.   
  
  
  



	12. Chapter Twelve

  
  


Chapter Twelve   
  


"What's going on?" Laura demanded as Von Ran entered her room.   
  


"You need to come with us now. We are going to camp Brogan."   
  


"How are we to get there?" She asked.   
  


"There is a railway that run right through camp Brogan, we will take a train. Now come along." He snapped his fingers and started walking out the door, not waiting for Laura to fallow him.   
  


Laura just stood there but suddenly she was pushed from behind. She stumbled forward and caught herself on the wall. She turned to see who had pushed her but the spooky thing was that no one was there.   
  


A shiver went down Laura's spine. Then she could swear that she felt someone's hand on her arm. She screamed and ran out of the room and right into the Captain.   
  


"Captain," she said, "what is in that room?" She glanced back at the room and shivered again. The Captain smiled.   
  


"Why, nothing my dear." He said putting an arm around her. "You must be imagining things." She shook his arm off.   
  


"I swear someone else was in that room!" They proceeded to the train station and then got on a train that was headed for camp Brogan. As they traveled along Laura looked out the window and found herself thinking about Indy. What would have happened between them had he not died? She leaned back in the seat and closed her tried eyes. Soon she fell asleep.   
  


* * *   
  


By now Indy had arrived at camp Brogan. He had parked the truck in some bushes on the side of the road a little ways from the camp entrance. He walked to the gate and watched the activity inside.   
  


He saw that there was a small platform by some railroad tracks. He was surprised to see that camp Brogan wasn't fenced in which made him wonder about the gate.   
  


He crouched down behind a bush with his whip coiled at his side and his stolen gun in hand. Before coming to camp Brogan he had stopped at the Inn to tell Herr Dolfmier what was going on and to get his whip and his gun which was now in his holster.   
  


Just then a train arrived at the camp. Indy watched from his place in the bushed as first a few soldiers got off with Captain Von Ran fallowing them. Then to his delight Laura stepped off the train. She still had on her maroon dress and to Indy she looked more beautiful than ever.   
  


Von Ran went to talk to some officer's while Laura stood stiffly on the platform with her hands cuffed behind her back. Two guards stood with her.   
  


Indy started toward the entrance. He passed through unnoticed because all of the guards had gone to meet the train. When he was through he stayed behind a building.   
  


Meanwhile down where Laura was the train was departing and Von Ran came back to where Laura was.   
  


"Go get everything ready." HE said to the two soldiers that had been guarding her.   
  


"Yes, sir." They saluted and left. Von Ran roughly tilted Laura's chin up so he could look her straight in the eye.   
  


"I'm sorry it has to end this way but you must understand that I can't have any witnesses." He kissed her then and Laura couldn't do much about it because her hands were still behind her. She did manage to kick him in the shin though he didn't yell when she did. He just dropped her chin and strolled away. Two more soldiers came and started to walked her down the length of track.   
  


"What are you doing?" She asked. They didn't answer but when they got a little ways from the platform they stopped and one took off the handcuffs while the other tied her arms to her sides with a rope. Then they tied a gag in her mouth.   
  


Laura had been wiggling and wondering what in the world they were doing this for and when they were done with the gag she found out.   
  


They picked her up and laid her down on the tracks then tied each of her wrists to the track itself.   
  


"No!" Laura tried to yell through her gag. Just as they finished the knotting Laura was horrified to see a train coming around the corner!   
  


Indy had, had to wait to look at Laura again because a bunch of Nazis walked by. But now he could see her again and she was tied to the train tracks with a train heading her way!   
  


He ran out from behind his cover and toward the track where Laura was.   
  


Oddly enough he noticed that no one was shooting at him. He didn't give it much thought though for all he cared about was getting Laura off those tracks.   
  


The train was getting very close as he slid to the ground beside Laura and started untying her left wrist. She looked up at him in amazement and tried to talk through the gag but it didn't really work.   
  


"I've gotta get these untied before I work on anything else," he said referring to the gag, "that trains coming fast.:" Laura nodded.   
  


Once he got her left wrist free he started on her right. As he got that one done he pulled her up and off the track then undid the rope that went around her arms and waist. As it fell to the ground Laura ripped off the gag and as Indy put one arm around her waist and handed her the stolen gun she flung both arms around his neck..   
  


Just then the train went roaring by so that they were on one side of the track and the Nazi's on the other.   
  


With his free hand Indy grabbed the railing on the last car and swung himself and Laura up onto the platform on the back of the train. He set Laura down and they both ducked as the train passed camp Brogan and the Nazi's fired on them.   
  


Indy and Laura fired back and when they passed the station the stood up. Laura suddenly kissed Indy so hard he almost fell over.   
  


"I saw you die." She said.   
  


"I was only unconscious. But I thought I was dead." They kissed again then the train suddenly stopped. Laura had her back to the wall so when they stopped she slammed into it and Indy, who of course had been right in front of her, had to put his hands on the wall on either side of her to keep from crushing her.   
  


"They're going to search for us." He said then thought for a moment. "Come on." He took her by the waist and lifted her to the top of the car. She scrambled over the edge to the roof of it. Indy climbed up after her and they laid down as flat as they could to keep from being seen.   
  


They also inched along on their stomachs until they came to the edge of the car. It was a 12 foot drop. Indy looked to see if anyone was coming then he jumped down. "I'll catch you." He said and motioned for Laura to jump.   
  


She hesitated the slid off of the roof into Indy's arms. He quickly set her down and they ran to Indy's truck. They sat inside a moment to get their breath back. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen   
  


"Why did you let them get away?" Stormed Von Ran. "What happened to the invisible soldiers?"   
  


"I'm sorry Sir, something must have gone wrong." After that no one ever did know what had been the problem.   
  


* * *   
  


"Well," said Laura, "we still don't know what Hitler has up his sleeve."   
  


"Yes, we do." Indy said. "An invisibility machine. Actually hundreds of them."   
  


"What can we do?"   
  


"We'll tell the people at the Pentagon and then them worry about it. I don't want you in any more danger."   
  


"Indy, how did you figure out that it was an invisibility machine?" Laura asked.   
  


"Well, when my food floated in and then all those soldiers showed up wearing those funny hats..."   
  


"Yes, I noticed that too. Sometimes one or two of them would be wearing a strange metal hat. Well, I guess when I thought someone pushed me, they really did." Indy started the truck.   
  


"You sure you're all right?" He looked concerned.   
  


"Yes." She smiled up at him. They pulled out on to the road and drove off. They went back to the Inn and made flight reservations for the next day.   
  


After packing and changing their clothes they ate dinner. When they finished eating Laura went out to the porch and stood looking at the setting sun. Indy came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.   
  


"It's beautiful isn't it?" She said as she starred at the beautiful blaze of orange, red and gold.   
  


"I know of something even more beautiful." He said taking her hand. "Let's walk." He suggested.   
  


They walked up a hill and then down the other side to a pond. The water reflected the brilliant sun set as Indy turned Laura to face him.   
  


"What I said, that day at the gas chamber... I meant it." He pulled her toward him and as he kissed her for a long time they were silhouetted in the last blaze of light before the sun set behind a far off mountain. 


End file.
